


wow. What an asshole.

by sinsquad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Douchestuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsquad/pseuds/sinsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daves a cool asshole and john is a lil ol' nerd.<br/>Same with Dirk and jake.</p><p>Im going to write another one way around and john and jake being douches and dave nd dirk nerd eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. scene one: enter the gay(s)

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to start a new small fanfic to get my gay flowing again- no worries. s'all good. Im writing this for a class journal thing and i thought it was going well so I decided to post it here too!

~Dave’s POV~

You are Dave fucking Strider. Dave motherfucking Strider, and there is no damn way that you are crushing on that lame ass in your biology class. Nope. No way. Except you are. Hardcore, and you’ll be damned if you’re not gonna have him. Look at that dork, sitting at his desk; studying and shit. Who the fuck studies? You don’t. Nope. You usually wing it and do fine enough- though biology isn’t exactly your specialty, and when your teacher said you should get another student to teach you; of course he came to mind.  
“Yo Egbert, you busy?”  
You watch from behind your shades as his bright blue eyes glance up from his book, slightly hidden by his thick framed glasses and his wispy black hair. You see as he glances up at you and frowns, his bright innocent deer in headlights look fades to show annoyance.  
“Oh no, I’m not busy at all. I’m just you know- sitting doing nothing. Waiting for you to grace me with your presence.” He rolls his eyes and glares up at you. You clench your jaw in annoyance but keep up your cool kid act, a blank face minus a small smirk.  
“You know it Egghead- I bet you just planted yourself here so that I could talk to you. You’re mentally just like ‘dave senpai, notice me. make my kokoro go doki doki. Sweep me off my feet~”  
You see his cheeks turn hot pink as he glares up with all his power up at you.  
“Dave!! How many times do I have to tell you I’m not gay!!”  
“Pfft. Coulda fooled me. You’re like the shota boy everyone wants.”  
You can see you’ve struck a nerve. Fuck Dave why can’t you make him actually like you instead of making him hate you more what the hell. You're Dave fucking Strider. C'mon. Most popular guy in school. This is bullshit.  
“Dave. I'm going to go over somewhere that's not here. Don't follow me.”  
And with that he closed his book and stood, turning away and heading out, but of course. You had to have the last word.  
“Damn, I hate to see you leave; but I love to watch you go.”  
He freezes right at the doorway, tensing up and his face bright red, he glances back at you and shit- tomatoes got nothing on this kid. He’s blushing like you wouldn't believe.  
He looks like hes trying to gather up the words he wants to say, his mouth open but no words coming out- so he clings to his books, pulling them up against his chest and closes his eyes, sticking out his tongue and then running out.  
You just laugh and then sigh burying your face in your hands because fuck, you fucking fucked it up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to a comment i received on this im gonna add another chapter, I totally forgot this existed. in which, dave is gay
> 
> small short chapter i just woke up i will add more to this story tho bc i actually love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im terrible to you guys you deserve better

**Daves POV**

 

You're Dave fucking Strider. Why is it that with literally everyone in this damn school you couldn't give two shits- but with this one lame ass you literally can't handle the idea of him not liking you. You blame your Bro and how he raised you, making you lowkey (highkey) starved for attention. John Egbert, the kid was stubborn, you'd give him that. He  _really_ didn't like you. Every time you saw him you flirted and picked on him a bit. So could you blame him? Were you surprised? Yes. and Yes. How dare, man? You're a  _Strider_. He's gotta love ya, its practically written law. Or if he didn't love ya, he had to at least be able to deal with you so you could get your damn grades up. 

Lunch came and the plan was to try and talk to him again, see if you could woo him, maybe hang out and he could help you and maybe in return you could kiss him and make him realize how gay for you he was. But when you made your way to the lunch room, he wasn't there. You checked everywhere- the courtyard, even the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be found. You were about to give up, walking down the hall when you heard something echoing through the empty hallway. Of course being the nosy ass prick you were you had to check it out, following what sounded like music, until you were standing outside one of the music studios, looking in through the small window on the door to see none other then the egg himself, sitting at a full grande piano, playing out a sick ass, actually pretty damn haunting; melody. You were kinda a dick- but you weren't honestly that bad. So instead of going into the room you just listened. You leaned against the wall just outside the door and closed your eyes, listening closely to each note, picturing the kid's fingers running deftly over the keys- You slide down the wall to just sit on the hallway floor, listening closely. Hell if someone else had been there to see you maybe that someone would have said they saw you smile. And then run off to the press to report the news, the crowd goes wild- STRIDER SMILING OVER GAY ASS MUSIC- you could see it now; but no one was there but you and the music. No one could see if you  _did_ crack a smile which you obviously did not, and time was flying because before you knew it the bell was ringing. With the jarring loudness of the bell the music stopped and you hopped to your feet, heading off; figuring it was best to just leave the kid alone for now. You would try again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this?
> 
> an update? in my house? wowie wow wow

Dave made it a habit. 

Ditching his other popular friends at the sound of the lunch bell and sneaking off- sitting in the hallway, listening to johns sweet music. 

He wondered if the blue boy even ate- unable to hear any pause in the melody for the bite of a sandwich. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. It had been almost a whole two weeks of this. Listening to johns music- not approaching him- and Dave found john suddenly was on his mind constantly.

He caught himself staring intently at him from his seat in class whenever he could, until the bell would snap him out of his stupid lovesick spell. 

Until one day even that didn't cut it and he was startled by a girl with a smirk playing on her lips. "You know- staring doesn't do much if you don't say something."

Dave glanced up at the blonde and rolled his eyes.  _Rose._ He sighed, "fuck off- you know i cant." 

Someone hummed on the other side of Dave, a tall woman, statuesque. Dave would probably even say beautiful if he swung that way- and if the woman wasn't taken by Rose.

"I do believe you need to learn how to better communicate Dave. Otherwise you do know- you are going to fail this class."

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine! Fucking fine. I'll.. I'll talk to him. But for the record: fuck you. I'll see you guys later. 

 

And so today was the day it seemed- he was going to try again. This time, during lunch.


End file.
